


All Public Duties by Karanguni [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alcohol, Barrayarans being Barrayaran, Conflicting Loyalties, M/M, Podfic, Self-Destructive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of All Public Duties by Karanguni read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: 'ImpMil is on its way, my lord,' Simon replied evenly. 'Ten minutes at the outset.' He didn't add, It's a miracle you're not scraping the both of us off the surface of some rock, and you ought to be grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Public Duties by Karanguni [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Public Duties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794607) by [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni). 



**Title** : All Public Duties  
 **Author** : Karanguni  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
 **Character** : Simon Illyan, Aral Vorkosigan  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings apply  
 **Summary** : 'ImpMil is on its way, my lord,' Simon replied evenly. 'Ten minutes at the outset.' He didn't add, It's a miracle you're not scraping the both of us off the surface of some rock, and you ought to be grateful.  
Tags for: alcohol, barrayarans being barrayaran, conflicting loyalties, self-destructive behavior  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2794607)  
**Length** 0:14:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/All%20Public%20Duties%20by%20karanguni.mp3.zip)


End file.
